la prima
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: bien para esta historia una de mis amigas me dio la idea
1. Chapter 1

La prima parte 1

Hola a todos en este fic voy a hacer que Alfa se ponga un poco celosa y que Eli entre en una depresión así que prepárense para este fic. PRECAUCION: SI SON MUY SENTIMENTALES SE RECOMIENDA NO LEER LA MUSICA QUE PUSE esta son unas canciones de chayane se llaman un siglo sin ti y te echo de menos. En este fic va a venir la prima de Alfa su nombre es Zeta ella a diferencia de Alfa, Zeta fue criada por el clan de los flagelo.

Se acerca el día del padre en BajoTerra todos estaban preparándose puesto que querían estar por lo menos un mes completo con sus familias ya que no las habían visto en un muy largo tiempo, todos estaban muy felices menos Eli y Alfa dado a que el día del padre para ellos era muy triste puesto que ellos se la pasaban el día recordando a sus padres y esto empezó así

Kord: bien yo ya me voy nos vemos en un mes

Eli: ok Kord está bien nos veremos dentro de un mes

Trixie: yo también ya me tengo que ir

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico se va pero regresa

Alfa: ok, vamos a extrañarlos

Kord: están seguros de que van a estar bien

Alfa: si, ya tengo todo previsto

Kord: está bien entonces regresamos en un mes

Eli y Alfa: adiós que les vaya bien

Entonces Eli y Alfa se quedaron solos y lo siguiente que paso fue esto

Semana 1

Alfa como siempre estaba entrenando hasta que Eli entro al patio donde se encontraba este era un patio muy grande lleno de obstáculos y blancos móviles para que pudieran entrenar así que Alfa estaba aprovechando para mejorar

Eli: oye una pregunta que vamos a hacer en este mes

Alfa: bien yo no tengo nada planeado todavía

Eli: pero no habías dicho que ya lo tenías todo previsto

Alfa: a de eso, si pero yo estaba hablando de la seguridad

Eli: ¿Qué seguridad?

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

La prima parte 2

Entonces en ese momento en el que Eli dijo eso Alfa saco un control que tenía muchos botones de colores entonces lo que dijeron fue lo siguiente

Alfa: esta seguridad

Entonces Alfa apretó un botón de color azul y en la puerta se puso otra puerta pero de acero blindado

Eli: wow, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Alfa: te sorprendería lo que hago en mi tiempo libre

Eli: y ¿qué hacen los demás botones?

Alfa: mira hacen diversas cosas pero el único que jamás por nada del mundo debes presionar es el botón rojo

Eli: ¿Qué hace ese botón?

Alfa: es que ese botón es una trampa, el que presione ese botón quedara muerto puesto que ese botón al ser presionado libera una especie de neurotóxica que ataca inmediatamente el sistema nervioso

Eli: wow, y ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de tecnología?

Alfa: ah pues bien te acuerdas de nuestra clase de tecnológicas la que a nadie le gustaba

Eli: ah si esa clase era súper aburridísima

Alfa: pues en esa clase aburridísima si le ponías atención al profesor te explicaba cómo crear estas cosas de tecnología

Eli: empiezo a creer que si debí de ponerle atención a ese profesor, y hablando de otro tema ¿Qué vamos a hacer en este mes que vamos a estar solos?

Alfa: no lo se

En ese preciso momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y Alfa dijo

Alfa: voy a ver quién es

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta y se sorprendió tanto al ver quien era que paso lo siguiente

Alfa: ¡Zeta!

Zeta: hola prima hace mucho que no nos veíamos

Alfa: si ha pasado tanto y ¿Qué te paso? Creí que habías muerto

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

La prima parte 3

Zeta: si lo sé yo también creí que habías muerto pero después me entere de que te habías unido a la banda de Shane, me entere de tu dirección y decidí venir a visitarte

Alfa: ok mira ven pásate vamos a platicar un rato

Zeta: ok está bien creo que puedo quedarme un rato

Entonces Zeta paso al refugio y al entrar vio a Eli y lo recordó dado a que como los tres iban en el mismo grupo en la escuela ya se conocían

Zeta: Eli que haces aquí

Eli: hola Zeta no sabía que estabas aquí en BajoTerra

Zeta: si lo se me desaparecí un rato pero decidí que era hora de visitarlos

Alfa: y hablando de que desapareciste, a ¿Dónde te fuiste?

Zeta: no se los puedo decir en este momento

Alfa: ¿Por qué?

Zeta: porque es un lugar secreto

Alfa: está bien

Y así pasaron unas tres semanas pero a Zeta le gustaba Eli, así que se la paso tratando de poner celosa a Alfa, le daba abrazos a Eli se le acercaba mucho, pero Alfa lo toleraba hasta que sucedió, Zeta le dio un beso a Eli muy cerca de su boca y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Alfa estaba que desataba fuegos con su mirada de pistola, así que simplemente fue a su cuarto tomo todas sus cosas y se fue no sin antes decirles

Alfa: espero que sean muy felices

Eli: mi amor pero que te pasa que he hecho

Alfa: oh tú ya hiciste demasiado

Eli: pero ¿que hice?

Alfa: no te hagas el que no sabe tu bien sabes lo que hiciste

Eli: no sé qué hice, pero dime que puedo hacer para remediarlo

Alfa: tú ya no puedes hacer nada

Ella simplemente no lo dejo continuar de hablar solo tomo si meca bestia y salió lo más rápido posible de ese lugar

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

La prima parte 4

Dejando a Eli y a Zeta solos,

Zeta: oye Eli, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi querida prima? (lo dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción)

Eli: todo, todo esto es culpa tuya y mía por haberte dejado besarme y abrazarme

Zeta: pero no me digas que mi prima esta celosa

Eli: está más que celosa, ahora si me disculpas prefiero que te vayas de este lugar y no quiero volverte a ver

Zeta: está bien pero si me buscas yo no te voy a volver a hablar

Eli: por mi está bien

Y así se la paso Eli totalmente solo a excepción de sus babosas claro está pero en estos días no quería salir a ningún lado solamente se encerró en su cuarto y no dejaba de escuchar una sola canción todo el día era una canción tan más triste que parecía que había un velorio en su cuarto, hasta que al final de la semana llegaron sus amigos y al entrar como no vieron a nadie pensaron que se habían ido a algún lugar como el cine o al parque entonces escucharon la música que provenía del cuarto del Shane así que como les pareció muy triste Kord decidió irlo a ver, mientras Trixie buscaba a Alfa y Pronto preparaba la cena, Kord se dirigió por las escaleras a donde el cuarto de Eli pero no había contestación

Kord: Eli, amigo estas ahí

Eli: si

Kord: ¿qué te pasa amigo, estas muy triste?

Entonces llego Trixie diciendo

Trixie: Alfa no está por ningún lado ya revise el refugio más de dos veces

Eli: ahí está tu respuesta Kord

Kord: y ¿Dónde está Alfa?

Eli: se fue (contesto entre sollozos)

Kord: pero que estás diciendo ¿Cómo que se fue?

Eli: si así como me estas escuchando

Kord: no se pudo ir así como si nada, vamos dime con calma y exactamente todo lo que pasó en estas semanas que no estuvimos

_**Contunuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

La prima parte 5

Eli: bien te voy a contar, en la primera semana que nos dejaron solos vino la prima de Alfa se llama Zeta nos llevamos muy bien las primeras tres semanas pero ella me empezaba a abrazar y se me acercaba mucho y al parecer a Alfa no le importaba mucho hasta que un día Zeta me dio un beso muy cerca de mi boca entonces fue lo que paso Alfa simplemente fue por sus cosas y se fue no sin antes decirnos "que sean muy felices" y esa última frase me rompió el corazón y ahora estoy así

Kord: bien debes reconocer que fue tu culpa

Eli: si ya sé que es mi culpa

Kord: pues entonces ve con ella pídele disculpas y llévale flores

Eli: si, me acabas de dar otra idea

Kord: ¿Qué idea te acabo de dar?

Eli: voy a llevarle serenata

Kord: muy bien pensado, pero todavía tienes un problema

Eli: ¿Cuál es?

Kord: sabes ¿cuál es su dirección o a donde se fue?

Eli: ay tienes razón, pero a ¿Dónde se pudo haber ido?

Kord: tal vez puedas preguntar

Eli: pero ¿a quién? A ya se le voy a preguntar al clan sombra tal vez ellos me puedan dar información de su paradero

Entonces Eli fue por su meca bestia y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al territorio del clan sombra y cuando llego se tuvo que poner su sombra ductor para poder entender lo que le decía el líder del clan

Eli: hola disculpen ¿no han visto a Alfa recientemente?

Líder: "nosotros pensábamos que estaba contigo"

Eli: y así era hasta que la hice enojar y tomo sus cosas y se fue lo más lejos que pudo y ahora la estoy buscado para poder pedirle perdón

Líder: "suerte con eso"

Eli: pero ¿Por qué dice eso?

Líder: "porque cuando los Ayal se enojan con alguien es muy difícil que lo perdonen"

Eli: pero ¿Cómo sabe eso?

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

La prima parte 6

Líder: "porque como también conocíamos a su padre era idéntico a ella y su padre ósea el abuelo de Alfa también lo hizo enojar hace unos 18 años y aun cuando murió el seguía sin poder perdonarlo"

Eli: eso me está quitando unas esperanzas, pero no me importa yo quiero pedirle perdón

Líder: "eres muy valiente y solo por esa valentía te vamos a decir en donde esta"

Eli: pero creí que ustedes no la habían visto

Líder: "bien es que ella vino y en seguida se fue pero no sin antes decirme a donde se iba a ir pero me pidió que no le dijera a nadie"

Eli: ah ya entiendo y a ¿Dónde se fue?

Líder: "ella nos dijo que se iba a los canales para poder construir su propio refugio"

Eli: wow, muchas gracias

Líder: "no hay de que agradecer"

Entonces Eli salió del territorio del clan sombra para regresar al refugio Shane ya en el refugio Kord le pregunto

Kord: y ¿qué averiguaste?

Eli: ellos sabían dónde estaba pero el problema ahora va a ser aprenderme las canciones

Kord: y ya elegiste que canciones le vas a cantar

Eli: claro que si

Kord: y ¿Cuáles van a ser?

Eli: no creo que las conozcas

Kord: vamos dime ¿Cuáles son?

Eli: está bien, una se llama un siglo sin ti y la otra se llama te echo de menos

Kord: y ¿Quién las canta?

Eli: las canta Chayane

Kord: si tienes razón, no las conozco

Eli: si, ya lo sabía, puesto que esas canciones y ese cantante son del mundo ardiente

Kord: si eso lo explica todo

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

La prima parte 7

Eli: bien si me disculpan yo me tengo que ir a ensayar

Entonces Eli se fue a su cuarto prendió su laptop y puso el disco de chayane para que pudiera escribir la letra de las canciones entonces a que tenía las letras se puso a ensayar y así se la pasó toda una semana ensayando hasta que estuvo listo para poder ir a cantarle a Alfa así que tomo su meca bestia y salió rumbo a los canales, al llegar a los canales se encontró con Malvolio Drake y le dijo

Malvolio: que haces aquí en mi caverna

Eli: mira por primera vez no vengo a pelear contigo

Malvolio: y entonces a que vienes princesa

Eli: bien de casualidad no has visto a una chica por aquí

Malvolio: ah si te refieres a una tal Alfa

Eli: si ella es

Malvolio: pues bien si la he visto

Eli: y ¿dónde está?

Malvolio: esta por haya (el señalo el camino que tenía que seguir para poder llegar con ella)

Eli: gracias no pensaba que me lo dijeras tan fácilmente

Malvolio: porque cuando entres en ese lugar vas a ser hombre muerto

Eli: ¿porque lo dices?

Malvolio: porque se la pasó toda una semana poniendo trampas

Eli: si ya lo sabía

Malvolio: pero no creas que son trampas como redes o algo así, esto tiene más seguridad que la guarida de Blakk y el museo juntos

Eli: correré el riesgo

Malvolio: bien pero no creo que sobrevivas princesa

Eli: no me importa

Y al entrar en el camino Eli comprendió lo que Malvolio le decía este camino tenia sensores de movimiento rayos láser trampas ocultas dardos con anestesia incluso una fosa donde había unos insectos venenosos, pero él no se rindió ante nada y sorteo todos los obstáculos que hasta parecía que ya sabía lo que iba a hacer hasta que llego donde la ventana de Alfa y dijo

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

La prima parte 8

Eli: amor mío yo sé que fui un idiota sé que te perdí pero por este amor yo quisiera pedirte una segunda oportunidad ya no soy el mismo y yo te amo

Alfa le dijo desde la ventana

Alfa: si muy bien y ¿Qué le paso a mi prima? (ella lo decía con un tono de tristeza y de ira pero en el fondo lo amaba tanto como para darle su segunda oportunidad pero estaba tan cegada por sus celos irracionales que no quería ni siquiera verlo)

Eli: por favor ya no la he visto desde que tú me dejaste, la corrí del refugio y no la he visto desde entonces

Alfa: ya vete no te quiero ver

Eli: pues no me voy a ir

Alfa: pues bien por mí porque no voy a salir

Eli: pero primero voy a cantarte un rato

No hubo contestación por parte de Alfa

Eli: Y empiezo esta es una canción de Chayane espero que la recuerdes se llama un siglo sin ti

Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí

Aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que

Yo no encuentro ya que hacer

Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero

Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio

Pero quien me iba a decir

Que sin ti no se vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí

Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

Coro

Si te he fallado

Te pido perdón de la única forma que se

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

La prima parte 9

Para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiando mi vida

Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin ti

Mil y un historias me he inventado

Para demostrarte que he cambiado

Ya lo que paso, pasó

Rescatemos lo que nos unió

Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores

Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones

Pero quien me iba decir

Qué difícil es vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí

Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

Si te he fallado

Te pido perdón de la única forma que se

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida

Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin ti

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

La prima parte 10

El vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida

Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin ti

Cuanta falta me haces...

Si te he fallado

Te pido perdón de la única forma que se

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida

Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin ti (bis)

Eli: y esa es la primera canción esta decidí cantártela por que simboliza lo que yo sentí en estos días que tu no estuviste a mi lado, y esta es por lo que siento cada día al no ver tus hermosos ojos ni apreciar tu bella sonrisa también esta es una canción de Chayane y se llama te echo de menos y empieza así

Hoy estoy pensando en todo

Aquello que perdí

Bajan lágrimas del cielo

Porque no estas cerca

Sé que ya no te merezco

Sé que te perdí

Sé que tu confianza

No confía en mí

Perdóname.

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

La prima parte 11

Hoy me ahogo en las promesas

Que nunca cumplí

Y a la compasión le pido

Que me compadezca

Si nací para quererte como puede ser

Que sin tu mirada

Ya no pueda ver

CORO

(Te echo de menos)

Tanto que cada momento

Que no estás conmigo

Es un desafío

(Vuelve conmigo)

Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo

Que me desahogue

Que me quite el frio

(Te echo de menos)

Tanto eses el dolor que siento

Y siento que reviento

El cielo es mi testigo

(Lo pido a gritos)

Y por este amor te pido

Otra oportunidad.

Hoy estoy perdiendo todo

Por lo que viví

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

La prima parte 12

Conversando con la pena

Y su amiga tristeza

Que el camino de esta historia

No termine así

Dale moraleja y un final feliz

CORO

(Te echo de menos)

Tanto que cada momento

Que no estás conmigo

Es un desafío

(Vuelve conmigo)

Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo

Que me desahogue

Que me quite el frio

(Te echo de menos)

Tanto eses el dolor que siento

Y siento que reviento

El cielo es mi testigo

(Lo pido a gritos)

Y por este amor te pido

Otra oportunidad.

Eli: yo lo único que me queda por decir es que te amo como a nadie este es un sentimiento que nunca jamás había sentido por nadie en el mundo y por eso te lo vuelvo a decir te amo

Esas canciones y esas palabras que Eli dijo fueron más que suficientes como para hacer reflexionar a Alfa acerca de su decisión

Alfa: Eli esto que me estás diciendo es verdad

Eli: por supuesto que es verdad este amor que siento por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Chapter 13

La prima parte 13

Alfa recapacito y se dio cuenta de que había exagerado un poco con los celos así que cambio su decisión y salió a platicar con él, cara a cara

Alfa: hola Eli

Eli: mi amor al fin te puedo volver a ver

Alfa: lo sé y yo soy la que te debe de pedir perdón

Eli: pero ¿porque?

Alfa: por mis celos irracionales y sé que no debí de desconfiar de ti

Eli: no debes de preocuparte por eso

Alfa: yo también te extrañe tanto que no tienes ni idea de cómo estaba

Eli: no digas más

Así que simplemente los dos terminaron en un tierno y sorpresivo beso que estaba lleno de lágrimas de tristeza y de alegría los dos se habían reconciliado y se juraron que ya no iban a desconfiar el uno del otro y que se iban a amar por siempre

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk

Maurice: señor aquí está la chica

Blakk: perfecto déjala pasar

Zeta: Blakk le debo informar que he logrado mi cometido

Blakk: así que los lograste separar

Zeta: así es

Blakk: muy bien, ahora sigue la segunda parte de mi plan, Maurice trae a mi aprendiz

Maurice: en seguida señor

Twist: quería verme señor

Blakk: tengo un trabajo para ustedes dos (lo dijo mirando a ambos)

Zeta: ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Twist: ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

Blakk: pues es muy simple ahora que los dos están destrozados sentimentalmente será más fácil acabarlos uno por uno

Zeta: a la orden señor

Twist: en seguida

_**Continuara…**_


	14. Chapter 14

La prima parte 14

Ya iban los dos al refugio de Shane y al entrar se dieron cuenta de que Eli no estaba ahí

Twist: oigan ustedes dónde esta Eli

Kord: si lo quieres ver tendrás que esperar porque no está aquí así que ahora lárgate de aquí

En ese momento Zeta lo llamo por su comunicador y le dijo

Zeta: oye Eli y Alfa están aquí juntos

Twist: ¿dónde están?

Zeta: están en los canales

Twist: voy para haya

Ya que los dos estaban ahí lograron llegar hasta donde estaban los dos enamorados

Zeta: creí que ustedes ya no estaban juntos

Alfa: pues pensaste mal

Twist: bien ahora tendremos que separarlos por la fuerza

Eli: quisiera ver que lo intentaran

Y entonces empezó el duelo Eli se enfrentó con Twist y Alfa por consiguiente se enfrentó con Zeta y el duelo empezó

Eli y Twist estaban peleando con mucha furia pero algo los distrajo al parecer eran las chicas

Alfa: ríndete Zeta o me veré obligada a destruirte

Zeta: jajaja, no me hagas reír

Alfa preparo su lanzadora para hacer un tiro de quíntuple fusión mezclo una Needlow, una electroshock, una Neotox, una congelada, y una enigma y las lanzo esto hizo una explosión que dejo a Zeta inconsciente y con varias heridas

Alfa: y Twist vete ahora o quieres terminar igual

Twist: no ya me voy

Alfa: y llévatela de aquí también

Twist se fue llevándose a Zeta consigo

Eli: de donde sacaste a esa babosa enigma

Alfa: de un lugar muy secreto

Eli: pero creí que la que yo tenía era la única

_**Continuara…**_


	15. Chapter 15

La prima parte 15 capítulo final

Alfa: no es la única, hay muchas más pero es muy difícil encontrarlas así que por eso la gente dejo de buscarla y la hicieron leyenda

Eli: wow es impresionante, pero hablando de otro tema si vamos a volver a ser novios

Alfa: oh claro que mi amor

Eli: genial pero que vas a hacer con esto que construiste

Alfa: pues muy fácil voy a destruirlo

Eli: pero te debió de costar mucho trabajo construirlo

Alfa: no mucho si logras convencer a los piratas en dos días está listo

Eli: de acuerdo pues destrúyelo entonces

Alfa saco un control como el que tenía haya en el refugio y presiono un botón amarillo destruyendo todo en más de mil pedazos

Alfa: pues bien vámonos entonces

Ellos al llegar al refugio entraron tomados de la mano y al entrar les dijeron

Kord: al parecer si te perdonaron

Eli: bien digamos que si

Trixie: al fin ya estabas como sabueso para babosas a medio morir

Pronto: pues Pronto opina que ya era hora de que regresaran porque si Pronto escuchaba esa música otra vez iba a enloquecer

Alfa: ¿qué música?

Kord: una música que Eli escuchaba cuando no estabas con él, era más triste que un velorio

Alfa: ay pobrecito de ti ya me imagino como estabas

Eli: prefiero no recordar esos días

Alfa: está bien lo que importa ahora es que ya estamos juntos y que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos

Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de nuestra querida historia y la idea de poner celosa a Alfa fue la idea de mi mejor amiga Hannia un saludo especial para ti y espero que te haya gustado, dejen sus reviews.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
